1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention belongs to a technical field of display devices, and relates to a driver circuit of a display device and a method for driving a display device, for example. Note that the technical field shown here is an example, and a technical field to which one embodiment of the present invention can be applied is not limited to the above.
2. Description of the Related Art
To meet demand for multiple gray levels, higher definition, and the like of an active-matrix display device, a dedicated IC (a driver IC) is used as a driver circuit of an active-matrix display device, particularly as a source driver for generating a data signal from a video signal. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a driver IC for a liquid crystal display device, and Patent Document 2 discloses a driver IC for an electroluminescent (EL) display device.
A hybrid display device where a liquid crystal element and a light-emitting element are provided in one subpixel has been suggested (e.g., see Patent Documents 3 to 5).